


Al final ¿Quién eres?

by Paramore_Wanadie



Series: Red Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Biker (Nyma), Biker Keith (Voltron), Biker Rolo (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brothers Lance & Allura & Veronica, Cinderella Elements, Dark Magic, Dark Spells, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Drow Haggar, Drow Mention, Elf Hunk (Voltron), Elf Hunk/Elf Pidge|Katie Holt (Voltron), Elf Lance (Voltron), Elf Lance/Human Keith (Voltron), Elf Lance/Mermaid Plaxum (Voltron), Elf Pidge|Katie Holt, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elf/Mermaid Relationship(s), Elves Relationship(s), Elves and alteans are very different but I have mixed their cultures, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Good Lotor (Voltron), Heterosexual Hunk (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith do not believe in magic, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance lies a little, Lance misses his family, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Magic and Science, Magical Portals, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Modern Era, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Orcs, Orcs Galra Mention, Orcs Mention, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Matthew Holt (Voltron), Prince Elf Lance, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Snow White Elements, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The Power Of Love, The mother of Allura is called Madeleine in this fic, Time works differently for elves, True Love's Kiss, White Magic, mention of war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramore_Wanadie/pseuds/Paramore_Wanadie
Summary: Lance fue desterrado a un mundo sin magia cuando le negaron su mano a la malvada bruja Haggar.





	Al final ¿Quién eres?

**Author's Note:**

> Día #27: ¡AU Fantasía!  
> ¡Lance Elfo x Keith Humano!

El salón estaba repleto de personas, la princesa Allura había encontrado la manera de escabullirse fuera de la fiesta y su hermana menor, la princesa Veronica bailaba con algún invitado.

Eso lo dejo a el sumamente aburrido, tenia que permanecer en ese trono sentado el resto de la velada hasta que su prometida hiciera acto de presencia.

Los únicos tronos presentes en esa sala era el del rey que estaba posicionado en el centro, a su izquierda estaba el trono de la reina y a la derecha con una cara de indignación estaba el príncipe Lance sentado el podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente en el salón, todos ellos reían, sonreían o bailaban; mientras el solo podía observarlos divertirse desde aquel trono donde se encontraba. 

Un suspiró de nuevo logro salir de sus labios, estaba tan cansado de la música y la gente en ese momento, solo deseaba poder salir de ahí, pero no podía.

Su pueblo u al menos la nobleza de este, estaba ahí por él.

Porque esa era  ** _su_**  fiesta de compromiso y en lugar de sentirse feliz, se sentía traicionado, enojado, triste. Él no quería casarse, no amaba a su prometida, lo único que sabia de ella era su nombre y la razón por la que se iban a casar.

Contraerían nupcias para que Altea y Mermaidia derrotaran a los Orcos Galra y a los Drow quienes unieron fuerzas poco después de su última batalla con Altea.

Sus ojos pasaron de estar sobre la multitud a la puerta cuando escucho que esta era abierta.

Finalmente, su destino había llegado.

—Anuncio la llegada de la reina Luxia de las sirenas de Mermaidia y sus dos hijas, la princesa Florona y la princesa Plaxum —pronuncio un guardia antes de que las féminas siguieran avanzando por el salón.

Las sirenas podían obtener piernas y caminar sobre la tierra como los elfos, solían obtener esa capacidad desde la infancia, por lo que no era raro ver sirenas vagar por los bosques y menos en fiestas elegantes.

Mientras ellas avanzaban hacía los reyes Elfos, el rey Alfor volteó a mirar a su hijo. —Siéntate derecho —pidió el hombre en voz baja a su primogénito.

De mala gana, pero resignado con lo que le esperaba, el príncipe hizo lo que le pidió su padre. 

—Rey Alfor, Reina Madelyne. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia la Reina Luxia junto a sus hijas — Es un honor estar aquí.

El rey se puso de pie y al igual que la reina Lucia se reverencio —Es un honor para nosotros estar en presencia de la realeza de Mermaidia —el hombre señaló con una mano el trono a su lado derecho donde estaba sentado su hijo, quien tuvo que levantarse ante esa acción; — Y con alegría y festejo les presento a mi primogénito y único hijo varón el príncipe Taylor Lance Mcclain León.

El peliblanco decidido avanzar hasta estar enfrente de las tres féminas.

—Me hace muy feliz estar en su presencia y que hayan aceptado mi humilde propuesta. — Comento reverenciándose.

La princesa Plaxum examinó a su prometido, él era alto, moreno con unos hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban al mar y cabello blanco como la luna; vestido con las prendas elegantes pero sencillas. El príncipe elfo pudo notar que era observado con detenimiento por su prometida a quien le sonrío cuando la atrapó mirándolo.

Lance sabía que debía considerarse afortunado, su prometida era muy hermosa de piel bronceada, ojos rosados y cabello rubio que terminaba con puntas azules y acua; además de que había escuchado sobre que la princesa Plaxum era muy noble. Era una lástima que él no pudiera amarla, él no quería tener que amar a alguien a quien se la estaban imponiendo, deseaba un amor natural.

Uno que llegara sin previo aviso.

  


  


  


(Actualizando el apartado).


End file.
